leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BoltOfSpades/Noxzeem, the Ancient Power
|alttype = |date = April 12th, 2016 |rangetype = melee |health = 6 |attack = 8 |spells = 1 |difficulty = 9 |hp = 561 (+101) |damage= 53 (+4.1) |range = 175 |armor = 31 (+3.2) |magicresist = 34 (+1.8) |attackspeed = 0.68 (+1%) |healthregen = 5.65 (+0.13) |mana = 282 (+52) |manaregen = 5.0 (+0.2) |ms = 340 }} Noxzeem, The Ancient Power is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Abilities Re-activating a formation already in effect will send Noxzeem's soldiers into a scramble, causing them to act freely, however, they prioritize attacking enemies Noxzeem is attacking.|leveling = }} Noxzeem's soldiers dash to him before charging to form a wall in front of him, damaging and slowing all enemies hit for 1.5 seconds. While the formation persists, the soldiers will act as a shield for Noxzeem, moving with him, but being unable to change directions. If Oberon attempts to auto-attack an enemy in their range, the soldiers will attack instead without breaking formation.|leveling = |cooldown= |cost= 80|75|70|65|60 mana}} Noxzeem's soldiers form a line behind him and follow his every move. If Noxzeem is ordered to attack an enemy within a certain range, a soldier will break formation to dash to the target enemy, damaging them. Soldiers that break formation will resume following him if he passes over them.|leveling= |range = 575 |cooldown= |cost= 80|75|70|65|60 mana}} Noxzeem's soldiers dash to him and form a shield around him, raising his armor and magic resist while the formation persists. Noxzeem's soldiers will individually attack enemies in front of them.|leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 80|75|70|65|60 mana}} Noxzeem curses the battlefield for a few seconds, rendering his soldiers immune to damage and spawning an additional soldier for every enemy champion within a set radius of him. Noxzeem himself isn't immune to damage while this ability is in effect.|leveling= |range= 500/600/700 |cooldown= |cost= }} Theoretical Item Build Lore In the aftermath of Lord Mordekaiser's downfall, his crumbled empire was in need of new leaders to act in his stead. As new nations began to form from the split, Noxzeem, one of the leading generals in the final assault on Mordekaiser, stepped forth to claim leadership over the land his grand castle stood, with few opposing him. Dubbing his new kingdom "Noxus" after his namesake, Noxzeem was a kind, benevolent ruler that aided his people in building up their newly founded power after the empire's collapse. All changed when Mordekaiser mysteriously returned from the dead, out for vengeance against all who opposed him in life. Saving his greatest foe for last, Mordekaiser stormed his own castle to confront Noxzeem. The clash between them was long and tedious, but eventually Noxzeem met his end, and Noxus lost the first and greatest grand general they've had. Satisfied, Mordekaiser fled the castle, expecting to see none of Noxzeem again. As you all know, a grand enough leader is never kept down in the world of Valoran. Centuries later, Mordekaiser once again rose from his grave to begin his campaign of carnage anew. As part of his plan for conquest, he discreetly rose Noxzeem from his grave after sneaking his way into the Noxian burial grounds, believing such a powerful and brilliant general would be an asset to him, provided he kept him under his control. However, Noxzeem still knew all too well who Mordekaiser was, and within seconds of being reborn, began to resist Mordekaiser's mind control. Eventually breaking free entirely from his grasp, Noxzeem challenged Mordekaiser for one last fight to the death. Begrudgingly, Mordekaiser fled, not willing to risk losing his life once more to one of the few men who's slain him in the past. Noxzeem had many reasons to be unhappy with modern Valoran. Mordekaiser was still thriving, his army of undead slowly growing, and his beloved nation Noxus has fallen under the control of corrupt aristocrats that have rapidly descended the land from the once grand nation it was. Never a man to sit idly by, Noxzeem rose his own undead legion from the countless burial grounds throughout Noxus and now lies in wait for Mordekaiser's inevitable charge, all the while pulling subtle strings behind the scenes to make sure Swain's campaign to restore Noxus to its old glory meets success. Quotes https://docs.google.com/document/d/19QyMvy1ub6Nz88MZP8wrwneF8FEB-s8GtUuFCCsWamc/edit Category:Custom champions